ruffruffmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Elsa Anna Backpack Book
http://www.toonzone.net/schedule/index.php?browseNetworkID=19 JUN AUG OCT Previous capture 08 Next capture 2009 2010 2011 61 captures 6 Oct 2009 - 2 Oct 2019 About this capture toonzone goes to Otakon and the San Diego Comic Con! Twitter. Follow us. | Find us on Facebook. Schedules Home Schedules Menu Thanks for Visiting! Serving the animation community since 1998! Nicktoons Schedule: 8/7/2010 - 8/12/2010 View the schedule for Schedule subject to change without notice. Times may be different in your area; consult your local listings. Time Program # Title SATURDAY: 08/07/2010 12:30AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 006 The End of Snake Way! King Kai’s Bizarre Test! 1:00AM BrainSurge 211 Episode 211 1:30AM BrainSurge 212 Episode 212 2:00AM Rocko’s Modern Life 002 A Sucker For the Suck-O-Matic / Canned 2:30AM Rocko’s Modern Life 009 Keeping Up With the Bigheads / Skid Marks 3:00AM Rocko’s Modern Life 011 Power Trip / To Heck and Back 3:30AM Rocko’s Modern Life 013 Cabin Fever / Rinse and Spit 4:00AM Rocko’s Modern Life 016 The Lounge Singer / She’s the Toad 4:30AM Rocko’s Modern Life 025 Snowballs / Frog’s Best Friend 5:00AM Rocko’s Modern Life 032 Fish-N-Chumps / Camera Shy 5:30AM Rocko’s Modern Life 043 Heff in a Handbasket / Wallaby on Wheels 6:00AM Rugrats 055 Under Chuckie’s Bed / Chuckie is Rich 6:30AM Rugrats 067 Radio Daze / Psycho Angelica 7:00AM Making Fiends 105 Parentnapped / Smash / New Best Friend 7:30AM Making Fiends 106 Tornado / Shorts: Set 2 (The Land of Cheese) / Pony 8:00AM SpongeBob SquarePants 050 Wet Painters / Krusty Krab Training Video 8:30AM SpongeBob SquarePants 060 SpongeBob Meets the Strangler / Pranks A Lot 9:00AM The Troop 109 Tentacle Face 9:30AM The Troop 108 No More Master Nice Guy 10:00AM Avatar: The Last Airbender 201 The Avatar State 10:30AM Avatar: The Last Airbender 202 The Cave of Two Lovers 11:00AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 106 Chimp Chomp Chumps / Precious Pig 11:30AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 107 Monster in the Mist / Fangboy 12:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 105 I, Fanbot / Berry Sick 12:30PM The Mighty B! 101 So Happy Together / Sweet Sixteenth 1:00PM The Mighty B! 102 Bee My Baby / Bee Afraid 1:30PM The Mighty B! 103 Artificial Unintelligence / We Got the Bee 2:00PM Invader ZIM 011 Door to Door / FBI Warning of Doom 2:30PM Invader ZIM 017 Megadoomer / Lice 3:00PM Invader ZIM 025 Gaz, Taster of Pork 3:30PM Invader ZIM 003 Parent Teacher Night / Walk of Doom 4:00PM Invader ZIM 016 Hobo 13 / Walk for Your Lives 4:30PM Invader ZIM 007 Planet Jackers / Rise of the Zitboy 5:00PM Making Fiends 101 Charlotte’s First Day / A Fiendish Friend / Super Evil 5:30PM Making Fiends 102 Vegetables / Toupee / Mama Vendetta 6:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 001 Prologue to Battle! The Return of Goku! 6:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 002 The Enemy is Goku’s Brother?! The Secret of the Mighty Saiyan Warriors! 7:00PM The Fairly OddParents 041 Shelf Life 7:30PM The Fairly OddParents 066 Back to the Norm / Teeth For Two 8:00PM Back at the Barnyard 126 Adventures in Snotty Sitting / Cowdyshack 8:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 102 Tangled in the Web / Crown Fools 9:00PM The Mighty B! 104 Bat Mitzvah Crashers / Super Secret Weakness 9:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 112 Marsha Marsha Marsha / Secret Shopper 10:00PM BrainSurge 213 Episode 213 10:30PM BrainSurge 218 Episode 218 11:00PM El Tigre 107 The Mustache Kid / Puma Licito 11:30PM El Tigre 113 Ballad of Frida Suarez / Fool Speed Ahead SUNDAY: 08/08/2010 12:00AM Avatar: The Last Airbender 217 Lake Laogai 12:30AM Avatar: The Last Airbender 218 The Earth King 1:00AM BrainSurge 213 Episode 213 1:30AM BrainSurge 218 Episode 218 2:00AM The Secret Show 120 The Fluffy Bunnython of Doom / The Wobblemen From Dimension 10 2:30AM Tak and the Power of Juju 113 Girls Only / Secession 3:00AM Action League Now! 007 Action League Goes to the Movies 3:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 038 Pixie King / Aloha Höek 4:00AM ChalkZone 026 Howdy Rudy / Attack of the Rudosaurus / The Really Big Talent Search / Livin’ It Up 4:30AM All Grown Up 021 Runaround Susie 5:00AM The Secret Show 120 The Fluffy Bunnython of Doom / The Wobblemen From Dimension 10 5:30AM Kappa Mikey 102 Mikey Impossible 6:00AM Rugrats 061 New Kid in Town / Pickles vs. Pickles 6:30AM Rugrats 093 Chuckerfly / Angelica’s Twin 7:00AM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 109 The Fast Track (3) 7:30AM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 110 Honor Code 8:00AM The Troop 101 Welcome to the Jungle 8:30AM The Troop 104 Forest Grump 9:00AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 001 Prologue to Battle! The Return of Goku! 9:30AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 002 The Enemy is Goku’s Brother?! The Secret of the Mighty Saiyan Warriors! 10:00AM Avatar: The Last Airbender 203 Return to Omashu 10:30AM Avatar: The Last Airbender 204 The Swamp 11:00AM Invader ZIM 021 Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars 11:30AM Invader ZIM 017 Megadoomer / Lice 12:00PM Invader ZIM 002 Bestest Friend / NanoZIM 12:30PM Danny Phantom 005 Splitting Images 1:00PM Danny Phantom 011 Fanning the Flames 1:30PM Danny Phantom 014 Public Enemies 2:00PM Back at the Barnyard 101 The Good, the Bad and the Snotty / Escape from the Barnyard 2:30PM Back at the Barnyard 115 Club Otis / The Chronicles of Barnia 3:00PM Back at the Barnyard 107 Lights! Camera! Moo! / Animal Farmers 3:30PM Back at the Barnyard 124 Pig Amok / The Sun Cow 4:00PM Back at the Barnyard 105 Hypno-A-Go-Go / Fowl Play 4:30PM Back at the Barnyard 125 Doggelganger / Save the Clams 5:00PM Back at the Barnyard 103 Chez Pig / The Right Cow 5:30PM Back at the Barnyard 110 Otis Season / Cow’s Night Out 6:00PM Back at the Barnyard 104 Saving Mrs. Beady / The Farmer Takes a Woman 6:30PM Back at the Barnyard 121 Top Cow / School of Otis 7:00PM Back at the Barnyard 106 Barnyard Games / War of the Pranks 7:30PM Back at the Barnyard 126 Adventures in Snotty Sitting / Cowdyshack 8:00PM Nickelodeon Movie Barnyard: The Original Party Animals (2006) 10:00PM BrainSurge 131 Episode 131 10:30PM BrainSurge 132 Episode 132 11:00PM El Tigre 109 Yellow Pantera / Rising Son 11:30PM El Tigre 116 The Cactus Kid / A Mother’s Glove MONDAY: 08/09/2010 12:00AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 009 Yamcha’s Struggle! The Terrible Saibamen! 12:30AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 010 Sit Tight, Chiaotzu! Tien’s Screaming Tri-beam! 12:45AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 011 Will Goku Make it in Time?! Three Hours Until the Battle Resumes! 1:00AM BrainSurge 131 Episode 131 1:30AM BrainSurge 132 Episode 132 2:00AM The Secret Show 107 Dr. Hypno Returns Again! / Secret Sleep 2:30AM Tak and the Power of Juju 123 Feathers / Sans Sheriff 3:00AM Action League Now! 004 Stinky Diver: Behind the Mask 3:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 040 Cheese Rush Days / Weiner Barons 4:00AM ChalkZone 005 Snap out of Water / Two Left Feet / Rudus Tabootus / All Day Jam 4:30AM All Grown Up 022 Izzy or Isn’t He? 5:00AM The Secret Show 107 Dr. Hypno Returns Again! / Secret Sleep 5:30AM Kappa Mikey 103 Ship of Fools 6:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 002 Raggedy Android / Class Action 6:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 003 Attack of the 5 1/2 Ft. Geek / Doom with a View 7:00AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 026 The Scheme is Shattered! Vegeta Strikes Back at Zarbon! 7:30AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 027 A Touch-and-Go Situation! Gohan, Protect the Four-Star Ball! 8:00AM The Troop 106 Pajama Game…Of Death 8:30AM The Troop 111 Lost in Translation 9:00AM Avatar: The Last Airbender 213 The Drill 9:30AM Avatar: The Last Airbender 214 City of Walls and Secrets 10:00AM The Mighty B! 105 An I See Bee / Woodward and Beesting 10:30AM The Mighty B! 106 Doppelfinger / Little Womyn 10:45AM The Mighty B! 107A Li’l Orphan Happy 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 032 Girl of Steal / Mist Opportunities 11:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 038 Ball and Chain / Labor Day 11:45AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 039B Queen Bee 12:00PM Back at the Barnyard 108 Raging Cow / The Great Sheep Escape 12:30PM Back at the Barnyard 117 Brave Udders / Otis’ Eleven 1:00PM El Tigre 104 Fool’s Goal / El Tigre, El Jefe 1:30PM El Tigre 119 A Fistful of Nickels / Animales! 2:00PM Jimmy Neutron 998 Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion 3:00PM Jimmy Neutron 995 Attack of the Twonkies 4:00PM Jimmy Neutron 994 The League of Villains 5:00PM Back at the Barnyard 999 Cowman: The Uddered Avenger 6:00PM Nickelodeon Movie Barnyard: The Original Party Animals (2006) 8:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 005 Wilderness Survival! A Moonlit Night Awakens Gohan! 8:30PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 101 The Boy in the Iceberg 9:00PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 102 The Avatar Returns 9:30PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 103 The Southern Air Temple 10:00PM Back at the Barnyard 123 Some Like It Snotty 10:30PM Back at the Barnyard 113 A Tale of Two Snottys / Snotty’s New Pet 11:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 005 Wilderness Survival! A Moonlit Night Awakens Gohan! 11:30PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 101 The Boy in the Iceberg TUESDAY: 08/10/2010 12:00AM Avatar: The Last Airbender 102 The Avatar Returns 12:30AM Avatar: The Last Airbender 103 The Southern Air Temple 1:00AM Back at the Barnyard 123 Some Like It Snotty 1:30AM Back at the Barnyard 113 A Tale of Two Snottys / Snotty’s New Pet 2:00AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 043 Superstitious Stimpy / Travelogue 2:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 046 Space Dogged / Feud for Sale 3:00AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 052 I Was a Teenage Stimpy / Who’s Stupid Now? 3:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 047 Hair of the Cat / City Hicks 4:00AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 049 School Mates / Dinner Party 4:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 029 Lair of the Lummox 5:00AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 030 Hermit Ren 5:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 032 Blazing Entrails / Lumberjerks 6:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 022 A Pain In My Sidekick / Crash Pad Crash 6:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 024 Bradventure / Mama Drama 7:00AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 027 A Touch-and-Go Situation! Gohan, Protect the Four-Star Ball! 7:30AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 028 The Countdown to Battle Begins! Enter, The Ginyu Force! 8:00AM The Troop 103 Do The Worm 8:30AM The Troop 107 Taming of the Cube 9:00AM Avatar: The Last Airbender 215 Tales of Ba Sing Se 9:30AM Avatar: The Last Airbender 216 Appa’s Lost Days 10:00AM The Mighty B! 108 The Apprentice / Beenedict Arnold 10:30AM The Mighty B! 109 Boston Beean / Penny Hearts Joey 10:45AM The Mighty B! 107B Body Rockers 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 006 See No Evil / The Great Unwashed 11:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 026 Teen Idol / Good Old Sheldon 11:45AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 040A Samurai Vac 12:00PM Back at the Barnyard 111 Big Top Barnyard / Pigmalion 12:30PM Back at the Barnyard 123 Some Like It Snotty 1:00PM El Tigre 112 Miracle City Undercover / Bride of Puma Loco 1:30PM El Tigre 121 Stinking Badges! / Mech Daddy 2:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 117 Chasing Ghosts 2:30PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 118 Pepper, Interrupted 3:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 119 Technovore 3:30PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 120 World On Fire 4:00PM Wolverine and the X-Men 121 Rover 4:30PM Wolverine and the X-Men 122 Aces & Eights 5:00PM Wolverine and the X-Men 123 Shades of Grey 5:30PM Wolverine and the X-Men 124 Foresight (1) 6:00PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 105 The King of Omashu 6:30PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 106 Imprisoned 7:00PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 107 Winter Solstice: The Spirit World 7:30PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 108 Winter Solstice: Avatar Roku 8:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 006 The End of Snake Way! King Kai’s Bizarre Test! 8:30PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 104 The Warriors of Kyoshi 9:00PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 105 The King of Omashu 9:30PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 106 Imprisoned 10:00PM Back at the Barnyard 206 Dream Birthday / Lord of the Beavers 10:30PM Back at the Barnyard 126 Adventures in Snotty Sitting / Cowdyshack 11:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 006 The End of Snake Way! King Kai’s Bizarre Test! 11:30PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 104 The Warriors of Kyoshi WEDNESDAY: 08/11/2010 12:00AM Avatar: The Last Airbender 105 The King of Omashu 12:30AM Avatar: The Last Airbender 106 Imprisoned 1:00AM Back at the Barnyard 206 Dream Birthday / Lord of the Beavers 1:30AM Back at the Barnyard 126 Adventures in Snotty Sitting / Cowdyshack 2:00AM Rocko’s Modern Life 004 Who’s For Dinner? / Love Spanked 2:30AM Rocko’s Modern Life 046 Mama’s Boy / Feisty Geist 3:00AM Rocko’s Modern Life 050 Dumbbells / Rug Birds 3:30AM Rocko’s Modern Life 053 Wallaby on Wheels / Bedfellows 4:00AM Rocko’s Modern Life 012 Spitballs / Popcorn Pandemonium 4:30AM Rocko’s Modern Life 023 Hair Licked / Gutter Balls 5:00AM Rocko’s Modern Life 026 Short Story / Eyes Capades 5:30AM Rocko’s Modern Life 039 Zanzibar! / Fatal Contraption 6:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 004 Ear No Evil / Unlicensed Flying Object 6:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 005 Party Machine / Speak No Evil 7:00AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 028 The Countdown to Battle Begins! Enter, The Ginyu Force! 7:30AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 029 First Up for the Ginyu Force! Guldo’s Time Freeze! 8:00AM The Troop 108 No More Master Nice Guy 8:30AM The Troop 109 Tentacle Face 9:00AM Avatar: The Last Airbender 217 Lake Laogai 9:30AM Avatar: The Last Airbender 218 The Earth King 10:00AM The Mighty B! 110 Ten Little Honeybees / Toot Toot 10:30AM The Mighty B! 112 Bee Patients / To Bee or Not to Bee 10:45AM The Mighty B! 113A Night Howl 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 008 Sibling Tsunami / I Was a Preschool Dropout 11:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 012 Saved by the Shell / Tradeshow Showdown 11:45AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 040B Turn Coats 12:00PM Back at the Barnyard 101 The Good, the Bad and the Snotty / Escape from the Barnyard 12:30PM Back at the Barnyard 110 Otis Season / Cow’s Night Out 1:00PM El Tigre 102 Enter the Cuervo / A Fistful of Collars 1:30PM El Tigre 123 Oso Sole Mio / Teen Wolf 2:00PM The Mighty B! 101 So Happy Together / Sweet Sixteenth 2:30PM The Mighty B! 102 Bee My Baby / Bee Afraid 3:00PM The Mighty B! 103 Artificial Unintelligence / We Got the Bee 3:30PM The Mighty B! 104 Bat Mitzvah Crashers / Super Secret Weakness 4:00PM Back at the Barnyard 104 Saving Mrs. Beady / The Farmer Takes a Woman 4:30PM Back at the Barnyard 113 A Tale of Two Snottys / Snotty’s New Pet 5:00PM Back at the Barnyard 109 The Big Barnyard Broadcast / Dead Cow Walking 5:30PM Back at the Barnyard 114 Home Sweet Hole / Otis’ Mom 6:00PM The Fairly OddParents 014 Totally Spaced Out / The Switch Glitch 6:30PM The Fairly OddParents 045 Baby Face / Mr. Right 7:00PM The Fairly OddParents 051 Who’s Your Daddy / Homewrecker 7:30PM The Fairly OddParents 064 Timmy’s 2D House of Horror / It’s A Wishful Life 8:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 007 The Battle with Ten-Times Gravity! Goku’s Race Against the Clock! 8:30PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 107 Winter Solstice: The Spirit World 9:00PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 108 Winter Solstice: Avatar Roku 9:30PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 109 The Waterbending Scroll 10:00PM Back at the Barnyard 202 Wild Mike’s Dance Party / Buyers Beware 10:30PM Back at the Barnyard 203 Abby & Veronica / Anchor Cow 11:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 007 The Battle with Ten-Times Gravity! Goku’s Race Against the Clock! 11:30PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 107 Winter Solstice: The Spirit World THURSDAY: 08/12/2010 12:00AM Avatar: The Last Airbender 108 Winter Solstice: Avatar Roku 12:30AM Avatar: The Last Airbender 109 The Waterbending Scroll 1:00AM Back at the Barnyard 202 Wild Mike’s Dance Party / Buyers Beware 1:30AM Back at the Barnyard 203 Abby & Veronica / Anchor Cow 2:00AM CatDog 052 Rinky Dinks / Hypno-teased 2:30AM CatDog 053 Monster Truck Folly / CatDog’s Gold 3:00AM CatDog 054 CatDog Candy / Movin’ On Up 3:30AM CatDog 055 New Cat in Town / CatDog’s Booty 4:00AM CatDog 010 Shriek Loves Dog / Work Force 4:30AM CatDog 011 Escape From the Deep End / The Collector 5:00AM CatDog 012 CatDog’s End / Siege on Fort CatDog 5:30AM CatDog 013 A Fistful of Mail / Armed and Dangerous Search the Site Loading